Devices used for administering liquid medication to a patient by way of mist or liquid droplets are generally called nebulizers and are primarily used for the delivery of medication into the lungs. These devices are best suited for the inhalation of the liquid droplets through the patient's mouth. However, some cases require the introduction of liquid droplets to the patient's nasal passages.
Current nebulizers for introduction of medication to or irrigation of the nasal passages generally comprise an air compressor, a nebulizer cup for medication, and compressor tubing to connect the compressor to the nebulizer cup. To use the nebulizer, the compressor must be placed on a sturdy surface in order to support its weight and its power supply cord must be plugged into an outlet. In general, the compressor is not a portable or lightweight device. Thus, it is the compressor tubing that provides for a convenient way of handling the nebulizer cup during use.
It would be desirable to have a nebulizer that allows for more convenient use not requiring connecting tubing, a power supply cord, or a heavy or bulky compressor. Such nebulizer should, as a whole, be lightweight and easy to handle. In addition, such a nebulizer should be small enough to be carried or moved with ease to provide for convenience while still having the power to reach the desired areas of the nasal passage. Finally, it would be desirable to have a portable nebulizer that can be readily used at any time without having to search for a nearby electrical outlet.